Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh(reboot)
by The 3rd dragneel
Summary: Magic. Pokemon. What happens when these two worlds collide? Anything but good. Watch as Team Natsu and their friends travel to Sinnoh, making new friends and battling gyms to be #1. AU. NO LEMONS. Reboot of the first story.
1. Chapter 1: The beginning of a Poketail

**Welcome, one and all, to the first chapter of the reboot of my very first story, Poketail: Adventure in Sinnoh. Like I promised, I would put the first chapter of the reboot in February, and I hopefully delivered. **

**For those of you who were wondering why I chose to reboot my very first story, I'll put it in simple terms: it sucked ass. Well, no, not REALLY, but the way I did it and the way I did pairings was….shit. To be far, it was my first story, so I couldn't expect it to be award winning. Still, Natsu vs Greninja ending in a tie…...yeah, you can see why I decided to do this. **

**Now, here are a few rules that I will establish for this story as opposed to the last one:**

**There will only be singular pairings like Gray x Juvia and what not.**

**I will fix the moveset so that each Pokemon would have four-six moves(if you're triggered by this, fight me). **

**I might limit the amount of people who go to Sinnoh, though the obvious ones will be team Natsu, the Twin Dragons, Kagura, etc.**

**There may be moments where the wizards do fight with their Pokemon, though it won't happen frequently. **

**This story will mostly follow how the Diamond, Pearl and Platinum games go(I am still waiting for the remake).**

**I like chocolate and Fairy Tail.**

**There are NO LEMONS. So don't even ask if there will be any.**

**Phew! Now with all that out of the way, let's get started!**

Earthland. A world full of magic and mystery. Though the population was large, only ten percent of the people in this world can use magic, and there were many types of creatures. From Vulcan, to Lizard People, to Demons, to the most obvious one: Dragons(though they are at the brink of extinction.) In order to keep balance, Magic Guilds were created to perform jobs only wizards could, such as quests for magic artifacts, or even slaying beasts.

Yes, the magic system has worked for hundreds of years…..

Only…..there was another Kingdom, with its own set of rules. Its own style of living…..and its own creatures, that a certain Guild will meet very soon.

'_Magnolia Docks, 10:55 AM'_

*HONK*

A loud horn ran through the air of Magnolia Docks from a single blue ship, scaring several innocent birds nearby. The citizens of the town were minding their own business: shopping, conducting business with one another, or just simply enjoying the peaceful morning sun. Those boarding the ship were beginning to walk down the ramp, welcoming any friends and relatives that were waiting for them. "Ahh, finally here." A male voice called out from the crowd, tilting their red and blue cap up to look at Magnolia. The speaker looked to be in his early 20s with slightly tan skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. His attire consisted of a black shirt with a strange red, round emblem on the center, light blue shorts, red and white sneakers, and a pure black backpack. He also wore a belt with six red and white spheres on the side. Smiling at the sunlight, the male began to walk forward, one hand in their left pocket.

"OI, GRAB IT BEFORE WE LOSE IT!" A gruff voice called out from behind. The male turned around…..

*SMACK*

…..only to be struck in the face by a wooden crate causing them to tumble down the ramp before landing on the dock, with the crate landing on their chest. "Owwwww…." A groan escaped the lips of the male, whose eyes were turned to swirls while blood ran down their nose.

"Sorry about that lad. I told 'em to hold onto the crates, but all they had was salt water in the ears." The crate was then lifted off the male, allowing them to breath. The savior was a slightly taller male in his late 60s with pale skin, shoulder length wild white hair with a long matching beard, and blue eyes, though they wore an eyepatch on their right eye. Their attire consisted of a navy blue captain's uniform with a cigarette in their mouth and a black, blue and gold captain's hat. A sheepish grin appeared on the captain's face as he extended a hand towards the male. "Hopeful your hull isn't damaged."

"I doubt it is, though I'll have to avoid flying crates in the future." The male said before grabbing the Captain's hand, standing up. "So, how long will it be until we get back home?"

"Aye, a day or so. The crew needs to rest after the long trip, and our supplies are so low, you'd think a Snorlax ate them." The Captain said before letting out a loud laugh, getting odd looks from everyone. "So, are you going where I think you're going?"

"Yup." The male tilted his head down with a smile. "It's about time…..I met the winners of the Grand Magic Games."

"Well, take care of yourself, and don't get in trouble Lad." The Captain said in a serious tone, getting a sweatdrop from the male.

"I never….alright, you got me there Cap." The male said before turning towards Town. _'I've waited a long time to meet them, and now I can.'_

'_Fairy Tail Guildhall'_

Near the edge of Magnolia stood a castle-like structure, with an orange banner that had a while fairy-like emblem on the front. It didn't take a genius to recognize the building as the Fairy Tail Guild Hall, home of Fairy Tail, Fiore's #1 Guild. Though for the past seven years, it had lost its top place due to the attack on Tenrou Island, where the Black Dragon of the Apocalypse Acnologia attack. Though the wizards fought valiantly, their attacks did little to no damage to the monster and as a result, it fired a powerful dragon breath. However, before the island could be destroyed, the spirit of the first Guild Master, Mavis Vermillion, used an advanced spell known as Fairy Sphere to protect the island and those on it. Unfortunately, this caused the island and those inside to be put in a sort of Hypersleep for seven years. This turn of events caused those remaining in the Fairy Tail guild to either leave or be forced to struggle with keeping the Guild in tact, and needless to say, it was tough. In order to regain their top spot, Fairy Tail entered the Grand Magic Games and through blood, sweat and tears, they were able to come out on top. Now, they could enjoy some much need re-

*BOOM*

-and aww s###, something blew up. Well, might as well go see what happened since this author is already tired of writing this crap….so….yeah…..

"Is that the best you got Stripper? Come on!" Natsu Dragneel, the pink haired(he keeps calling it Salmon for some reason) Fire Dragon Slayer of the Fairy Tail Guild shouted with a smirk, watching as the figure in front of him stood up.

"That hurt you idiot." The figure called out, revealing themselves to be the Ice Make Wizard(an occasional stripper) Gray Fullbuster. He wiped his mouth a little before returning Natsu's smirk. "But don't worry, I'll pay you back tenfold." Covering his fist with ice magic, Gray rushed towards Natsu, successfully striking him in the cheek, sending him flying towards a table of unfortunate Guildmates.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU IDIOTS?!" The Guildmates who were caught in Natsu's crash should, throwing the Dragon Slayer to the ground.

"You jerks. Wanna go?!" Natsu shouted before pouncing on them, creating a comedic cloud.

"Geez, the Guild's as loud as before." Lucy Heartfilia, the busty blonde Celestial Wizard grumbled while drinking some of her tea, ignoring the noise behind her.

"Yup. Everything in Fairy Tail is anything but normal!" Happy, the blue Exceed of Natsu, said in his usual cheery tone, one paw in the air while the other was holding his favorite food: fish.

"You can say that again. Can those idiots behave for once?" Carla, a white female Exceed, said on the other side of the table with an annoyed tone. She had hoped to enjoy a nice cup of tea after Team Natsu's last mission(which did pay a lot, though due to their recklessness, they did have to pay for damages from their reward), but nnnnnooooooo, it's always fighting this, and fighting that. Sometimes she missed Cait Shelter. At least THEY were tolerable.

"Come on Carla, don't be mean." Wendy Marvell, the youngest and the only female of the Dragon Slayers, said to her Exceed, smiling nervously while sweatdropping slightly. "It's part of the Fairy Tail charm after all."

"Perhaps you're too used to it, in which case, I'm concerned." Carla said blankly.

"I agree with Wendy." Erza Scarlet, the Titania and top female wizard of Fairy Tail, said with a small smile, taking a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Shouldn't you….you know…..stop them?" Lucy asked Erza, flinching as she heard another crash behind her.

"Normally, I would. But because of the success of our last mission, I thought Natsu and Gray should be allowed to let out some steam, at least for an hour." Erza said simply.

"Fairy Tail might not last one hour." Carla said while putting her cup of tea down.

"Aye! You're right Carla. Fairy Tail might be turned into a pile of dust after this fight! Here, have a fish, my sweet." Happy said before pulling out a fish from his seemingly infinite green pouch, offering it to Carla.

"No thank you. I hate the bitter taste." Carla said while turning her head, breaking Happy's heart(though, he will never give up trying to impress her. ATTA BOY HAPPY, KEEP FIGHTING FOR LOVE!)

"My, everyone seems happier than before, huh Master?" Mirajane Strauss, the white haired 'She-Devil' and poster girl of Fairy Tail, said with her ever so sweet smile, cleaning several mugs from the bar.

"Mmmm, they're noisier than before. Damn brats." Makarov Dreyar, the third/sixth Guildmaster of the Fairy Tail Guild, grumbled under his breath while drinking some much needed beer from his mug. While he was proud of his children for their victory in the Grand Magic Games…...he still had to write apology letters every time they destroyed property(which was pretty much EVERY. JOB. THEY. TOOK.) "I need a vacation."

"I would've thought seven years in that sphere would be enough. Guess I was wrong." Laxus Dreyar, the grandson of Makarov said next to his grandfather from a lone bar stool, glancing at the fighting that was going on behind him. "Then again, if you end up taking a vacation, you'll need someone to take charge while you're gone."

"And you're talking about yourself, right?" Mirajane asked with a small tilt of her head.

"You might be right about the vacation Laxus. I could always go to Akame Resort." Makarov said…..before a perverted grin appeared on his face as he thought of several young girls with big breasts, wearing swimsuits. "Plus, imagine all the hotties I can meet."

"Oh Master~" A chill ran down Makarov's spine as he turned around, only to see Mirajane's 'sweet' smile, with her eyes closed. "Do I need to remind you what happened the last time you tried peeking at **women at the beach?" **Even as she was speaking in a relatively calm tone, there was still the sound of the 'old' Mira within her, and that scared the ever living crap out of Makarov.

"O-Of course not. I was just t-thinking about the beach because it sounds nice this time of year. That's all." Makarov said with a nervous chuckle, getting Mirajane to revert back to her normally cheerful self.

"Well, then I wish you a safe trip." She said before walking up, singing a soft tune. It was hard to believe that such a sweet and beautiful young woman could be as scary as Erza.

"Fire Dragon Talon/Ice Make Hammer!" A large explosion erupted from the center of the Guildhall, sending debris and people scattering through the air.

"This is getting crazy!" Lucy shouted before ducking under the table, with Wendy, Carla and Happy.

"I told you this would happen." Carla said with an irritated tone. Erza let out a small sigh before she placed her fork on her plate, standing up.

"Alright, that's enou-"

*BANG*

Before the Titania could finish, a body suddenly came out of nowhere, tackling her to the ground. And this was no ordinary body. No, this was a PINK HAIRED body. "That was a cheap shot Metalhead!" Natsu shouted while pushing himself up(unintentionally pushing Erza's face on the ground) while glaring at his fellow Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox.

"You started it Salamander. I was eating some nice metal, and you come around and smash my table." Gajeel said smugly with his arms crossed, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Seriously Gajeel, you almost ruined my book!" Levy McGarden, the petite bookworm of Fairy Tail, shouted at her teammate/possible crush while holding a blue book close to her washboard of a chest(sorry, but I had toXD).

"I believe we have another problem." Pantherlily, the black Exceed from Edolas, said with a small amount of sweat running down his head, pointing at what, or rather WHO Natsu crashed into.

"N-Natsu…" Gray muttered to his rival, slowly stepping back, along with a majority of the Guild.

"What, you finally see that I'm stronger?" Natsu said with a victorious smirk. However, his smirk turned to a confused frown as he saw everyone shake in fear. "Seriously, what's up?"

"**N-A-T-S-U, G-A-J-E-E-L….." **The pink haired Dragon Slayer froze as he heard an all too familiar voice call out from under him. He quickly ran back as Erza stood up, her eyes glowing red while her hair shifted slightly, almost as if it was underwater.

"E-E-Erza! I-I'm sorry…...BUT IT WAS HIS FAULT! HE PUNCHED ME!" Natsu quickly shouted, pointing at Gajeel.

"Don't blame me you idiot! If you didn't start this fight, none of this would've happened!" Gajeel retorted…...only for him and Natsu to shrink as Erza marched towards them, a blood red aura surrounding her. Then, in the blink of an eye….

*BANG*

…...She grabbed their heads before slamming them together with a sickening crack(probably from Natsu's skull). **"YOU IDIOTS!" **With a mighty tug, Erza threw both Natsu and Gajeel towards the Guild doors just as they were opening.

"Hell-"

*CRASH*

A massive crash erupted in the front of the Fairy Tail Guild, catching the attention of all the citizens of Magnolia. Despite being initially shocked, they quickly returned to their regular business as explosions were…..kind of normal around there…..which is actually kind of sad if you think about it. Taking a few deep breaths, Erza eventually sighed, glaring at the doors…..or rather, where the doors WERE. "Idiots….." Was all she muttered before walking towards the bar, ignoring the horrified expressions from everyone. Except Mirajane, who offered her another strawberry cake. "Thank you Mira."

"You're welcome." Mirajane said before glancing at the doors. "Oh my, it looks like we'll need to buy some new doors."

"Natsu, Gajeel. Are you okay?" Wendy called out with a concerned tone. Emerging from the smoke caused by the crash were none other than Natsu and Gajeel, who coughed several tiimes while rubbing their heads.

"I think so…...but man…...that hurt." Natsu said while putting his hand on the surprisingly soft ground…..

…...wait, soft?

Blinking a bit, Natsu continued to squeeze the 'ground' out of curiosity. "The hell are you doing Salamander?" Gajeel said while also putting his hand on the black gra-

….oh wait a minute.

Both Dragon Slayers looked at one another before looking down at the ground…..only to realize that they had crashed into the male from the docks, who took the fall for them and was now face first on the stone pavement. Only one word could be thought of in a situation like this.

"Oh crap."

**And there's the first chapter. I know, I know. It's rather short, but I just wanted to get part one of the introduction done before I can start writing some juicy chapters for later, especially when the group goes to Sinnoh. **

**I know I didn't say the male's name, but as I said before, this is still Kevin Rowan, the same OC from the last story. And just like the last story, he will be the one who brings the Fairy Tail group to the Crystal Empire. Though I do want to know if you guys want a Pokemon fight in the next chapter, so please tell me in the reviews.**

**Like I said in the beginning, let me know who you guys want to see go to Sinnoh with team Natsu. Also, any Pokemon you think would fit them and what gym battles we should see in full.**

**Follow, fav, Review and PM.**

**Next time: PROPER Introductions**


	2. Chapter 2: PROPER Introductions

**So…. the next chapter is finally here. After months of waiting, I finally bring you guys the second chapter of Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh.**

**I…. do feel bad. I mean I promised to reboot my very first story, yet I focused more on my recent stories. Seriously, I genuinely feel bad. But I'm back, and I promise the chapters will be longer and more action packed than before.**

**Now, let's answer some reviews!**

**StreakFreak: I actually agree with you on Cana… though she might spend more time drinking than doing contests. Like the pairing ideas and I hope you like the rest of this story.**

**DeadStorm88: Yeah… I don't like Laxus that much. He's gotten better as the series went on, but he's not someone I would root for. No, I agree with the whole chapter length thing. The reason I did the first chapter relatively short is because I was in a hurry and this chapter would have more action.**

**TheFreezerStreets: I agree those pairings are overused, hence why I won't be using them.**

**Guest: I love Natsu x Erza.**

**Guest number 2: Natsu x Juvia is something I would love to experiment with.**

**Foggsaurus8: Love the pairing.**

**Guest number 3: Thanks.**

**Nchav-s850: Thanks man.**

**Amargi'sNodachi****: I hope it's interesting.**

**1izard 99: Well Detective Pikachu is… an interesting choice. It might not make sense to the story overall.**

**Cooldude24: Sorry for the long wait.**

**Guest number 4: Yes, Natsu will still get Rotom and I haven't watched Sun and Moon cause I'm done with the Pokemon anime.**

**Guest number 5: I suppose Cyrus will get the Probopass. You'll see how this story is different from the games and anime.**

**Vaporizer: Good choices.**

**To recap the first chapter of this story: A newcomer by the name of Kevin Rowan just arrived in Magnolia in order to meet Fiore's most famous Guild. As they continue to celebrate their victory in the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Guild became as rowdy as ever, though Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox pushed the Titania of Fairy Tail to the point she tossed them to the Guild doors. Unfortunately, the two Dragon Slayers crashed into the newcomer, instantly knocking him out.**

**How will Fairy Tail deal with their little mishap? And will they be charged? Let's find out...**

'_Fairy Tail Infirmary, one hour later'_

"_Is he awake?"_

"_You crashed into him while fighting, WHAT DO YOU THINK?!"_

"_It was Erza's fault!"_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Would you all shut up? I think he's starting to wake up."_

A low groan escaped Kevin's lips as he slowly began to open his eyes. The bright light of a lightbulb blinded him momentarily, but his eyes were able to adjust.

"Are you okay?" The sound of a female voice rang through Kevin's ears, followed by the gathering of several shadowy figures.

"Yeah, I think I just hit my head on-" However, before Kevin could finish, he caught sight of something that would never leave his mind ever.

A pair of large breasts, hugged against a red dress. "HOLY!" A large gush of blood suddenly came out of Kevin's nose before he turned his body sharply… tumbling off his bed. His blood began to spill on the floor as his eyes turned to swirls.

"Well, at least he's not dead." Gray spoke with a slight sweatdrop.

"Need a hand?" Natsu called out, getting the nosebleeding male to push himself up.

"No, I think… I think I'm good." Kevin said, wiping away the remaining blood from his nose. It was unprofessional to speak with someone while blood came down the nostrils, at least that was what mom said. Standing up straight, Kevin looked back… only to gasp at the people in the infirmary.

Standing around him were none other than Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Gajeel Redfox, and Wendy Marvell, along with the Exceeds Happy and Carla, some of the most famous wizards in Fiore. And they were all looking at him. AT HIM!

Kevin quickly rubbed his eyes, as if he had something in them. However, his eyes weren't deceiving him, they were the real deal.

"Oh my god…. Oh my god… OH MY GOD!" Kevin practically screamed, stepping back with wide eyes. "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're… you're… you're… you're…"

"I think we broke him." Gajeel said offhandedly with a blank tone. Great, another fanboy who froze at they saw him. It wasn't bad per say, but just really damn annoying.

"Should we… do something about him?" Lucy said with an unsure tone. So this was how she acted when she first came to Fairy Tail. Funny, now looking at it from another point of view, it looked really REALLY weird.

"I could try healing his head." Wendy offered innocently. It could be a side effect of being trampled on by Natsu and Gajeel. Either way, she would need to help. Natsu walked up the the brown haired male with a tilt of his head….

*Clap*

"Snap out of it!" … and clapped his hands together, snapping Kevin out of his daze.

"YOU'RE FAIRY TAIL! HOLY CRAP, YOU GUYS ARE ACTUALLY HERE, IN FRONT OF ME! THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Kevin shouted with pure gleam, making everyone flinch at the volume of his voice. He then grabbed Natsu's hand and began shaking it rather quickly. "I can't believe it. I'm shaking hands with THE Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander. Not like that guy Bora. Good work putting him in his place, by the way."

"Ummm, thanks?" Natsu said, clearly confused with what was going on.

"People say Fairy Tail still sucks, but I don't believe them. After what you guys did in the Grand Magic Games, I'm sure everyone would see how awesome you guys are." Kevin said, shaking Natsu's hand even faster.

"Can you let go of my hand now?" Natsu said, feeling his hand getting tired from the constant shaking from his fan.

"I've been shaking your hand too long. Right." Realizing what he was doing, Kevin quickly let go of Natsu's hand. He smiled at Natsu… before he pushed on the Dragon Slayer's chest, feeling his strong muscles behind his shirt. "Wow, you're really buff under that shirt." He then glanced at Gajeel while gesturing towards Natsu. "The real Natsu Dragneel." Realizing who he was talking to, Kevin decided to add a little compliment. "I know you, you're great." The Iron Dragon Slayer simply shrugged, though he did have a small smirk on his face.

"I think he went a little cuckoo when he hit his head." Happy whispered to Natsu's ear, climbing on his shoulder. Noticing the blue cat, Kevin let out a gasp.

"Holy crap, you're Happy the cat! Natsu's faithful, talking, flying blue cat!" Kevin said, getting up in Happy's face while shaking his little paw. "Some people consider you the mascot of Fairy Tail. How do you feel about that? And how can you talk?"

"Finally, someone who sees how awesome I am." Happy said with a proud smile. Yes, he wasn't the strongest, or the bravest, or smartest person(or cat) in Fairy Tail, but he was lovable and provided fish if people needed. At least there were people who saw how much potential the Exceed really had. "But does your head still hurt?"

"My head?" Curious, Kevin rubbed his head, not feeling anything off about it. "I'm good. Why do you ask?"

"Because these two kinda… knocked you out cold." Lucy said with a nervous smile, pointing at Natsu and Gajeel. The former grinned bashfully while the latter just looked away, leaning against the wall.

'_They knocked me out?!' _Kevin thought in astonishment before he remembered something.

He remembered opening the Guildhall doors.

The sound of two people scream.

And finally, he remembered two bodies flying towards him. Then nothing.

A sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head. _'You know, considering the rumors about the Guild being reckless… getting knocked out by them doesn't sound too crazy.' _Kevin thought, unconsciously rubbing the spot where his head crashed into the ground.

"I apologize for their behavior. It was never our intention to harm you." Erza said while walking up to Kevin, bowing her head. "If you wish, you may strike me."

'_It was her fault they crashed into him.' _Lucy and Gray thought in unison. It was true… but they weren't going to say it out loud, since they valued their lives and everything.

"Yyyyyyeeeeaaaahhhhh, no thank you." Kevin said with an even bigger sweatdrop. _'I'm pretty sure you'd snap my wrist if you did that.'_

"So, what's your name? You had to come here for a reason." Gray said, going straight to business. It didn't take a genius to see that this guy was a fan of Fairy Tail, but he would still like to know any other reason for him to come here.

"Oh right, sorry." Kevin said sheepishly before he gave the Fairy Tail wizards a bow. "My name is Kevin Rowan. I'm Seventeen year old, a Pokemon trainer and a member of the Crystal Empire."

"The Crystal Empire?" Everyone looked at the male with a question mark over their heads. What the hell is the Crystal Empire?

"Yeah, it's about a three day boat ride from here." Kevin said with a nod. "I had to leave on Sunday to get here, but it was worth it to finally meet Fairy Tail." He then gasped loudly while cupping his face. "Wait… we're in the Fairy Tail Guild, right? RIGHT?!"

"Yes, we are. But I don't understand what-" Before Erza could finish, Kevin bolted out of the infirmary at speed even she couldn't see, leaving a large dust cloud behind him.

"Well… that happen." Carla said while coughing heavily.

"We should probably check on him to make sure he doesn't get knocked out again." Lucy suggested, getting the others to nod before they exited the infirmary as well.

'_Fairy Tail Main Hall'_

"I can't believe it… I'm actually standing in the Guildhall of Fiore's top Guild…" Kevin muttered to himself, standing in the middle of the hall with wide eyes and a beaming smile. He looked like he would explode any second. Taking a deep breath, he opened his mouth… and let out a mighty scream. "THIS IS SO FREAKING AWESOME!" His yelling caught the attention of every wizard in the guild. In the blink of an eye, Kevin appeared in front of Bisca and Alzack, who were currently seated with their daughter Asuka. "The Gunslinger Couple, Bisca and Alzack! Is it true you guys can draw your guns faster than the eye could see?"

"Ummm, how did you that?" Alzack asked, rather surprised that the person who Natsu and Gajeel knocked out was standing in front of him and his family, asking a random question.

"Sorcerer Weekly, but that's not important. Is it true?" Kevin asked with even more excitement.

"You tell me." Bisca said. With a smirk, she flicked her wrist, using her Requip magic to summon her Thompson Machine Gun.

"You're so cool, mommy." Asuka said with child like innocence, getting a smile from her parents.

"I know, right?" Kevin said before he rushed to Elfman and Lisanna. "Elfman, how manly would you say you are?"

"Is that even a question? Just look at these guns!" Elfman boasted while flexing his ridiculously large arms(catching the attention of a certain Fairy in the Thunder Legion).

"Yup, that's my big brother." Lisanna giggled, not even phased by her older brother flexing. It was part of his charm. Nodding happily, Kevin rushed to the Thunder Legion.

"What do you want, kid?" Laxus said boredly, giving the brown haired male a sideways glance.

"Freed Justine, I have a question that a lot of people in my town have been debating about for months." Kevin said, deliberately ignoring Laxus for the green haired male.

"Think it has something to do about your hair?" Bikslow said jokingly to his fellow comrade, nudging his ribs.

"_Hair… Hair… Hair… Hair…" _Bikslow's 'babies' chanted as if they were performing a ritual.

"Why don't you ask a real fairy something?" Evergreen said while fanning herself.

"Enough. The question is for me alone." Freed said calmly before he looked at Kevin. "Now, what is your question?"

"Well… do you love Laxus?" Kevin asked with an innocent tone.

*SPIT*

Bikslow and Evergreen suddenly did a spit take while Laxus actually flinched, though it was too subtle for anyone to see.

"E-Excuse me?!" Freed stuttered, a clear blush on his cheeks. Who in their right mind would ask such a question?

"Sorcerer Weekly had a poll where readers could decide who would be a better fit for Laxus, and a majority of readers voted that you and Laxus would be the best couple." Kevin said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "Though I'm pretty sure most of the readers were fangirls."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bikslow couldn't hold back his laughter as he clutched his stomach. "Oh man, this is too good!"

"I never knew you felt this way, Freed." Evergreen teased, hiding her smirk from behind her fan. Freed's blush intensified as his friends continued to tease him.

"So Laxus, what do you think of-"

"No comment" Laxus said before he drank from his mug. And he thought today would be an easy day.

"Well, it looks like someone's feeling better." Mirajane said with a small giggle, entertained by the boy's antics. It was honestly cute to her.

"Let's just hope he doesn't charge the Guild for what happened." Makarov said while drinking his alcohol.

"NO WAY!" Makarov lowered his mug… only to come face to face with a grinning Kevin. "Makarov Dreyar, the Guild of Fairy Tail… you're a lot shorter than I thought you'd back. No offense, of course."

"I see. Can you tell us your name, young man?" Makarov asked, letting the comment slide for the moment.

"Sorry, I guess I was too excited about seeing everyone." Kevin said awkwardly before he bowed his head. "My name is Kevin Rowan of the Crystal Empire."

"The Crystal Empire? My, that's a ways away, isn't it?" Mirajane said in surprise. Unlike Erza, the 'Demon' of Fairy Tail studied the other empires in Earthland.

"Mirajane Strauss…" Kevin took a moment to absorb Mira's beauty, a small blush on his cheeks. "Man, this has to be the best day of my life. Well aside from getting knocked out by two of the strongest Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail. OH! I have to ask for an autograph. Let me just open my-" However, the moment Kevin patted his back, his eyes widened. "My… oh no."

"Is something wrong?" Makarov asked with a raised brow.

"No, no, no, no, no. Where's my backpack?" Kevin said in a frantic tone. He needed the contents of his backpack. Otherwise, he won't be able to go back home. Plus, he left his 'friends' in there for keep's sake.

"Heads up." A voice called out from behind. Kevin turned just in time to catch his backpack, letting out a small grunt. The thrower was none other than Natsu Dragneel, who had Happy lying on his shoulder. "You forgot it in there." With a moment's hesitation, the brown haired male opened the backpack, making sure all the contents were inside.

"We didn't take anything, I promise." Lucy said with reassurance. She remembered how curious Happy was about what the kid had in his backpack, but one threat involving a razor was all she needed to keep him in place. After a minute of searching, Kevin let out a sigh of relief as he pulled out a black belt. It wasn't unusual… except for the six white and red spheres attached to the side.

"Thank Arceus, you guys are safe." Kevin said to the balls, wrapping the belt around his waist. Straightening himself, Kevin turned back to the Fairy Tail wizards and bowed his head. "Thanks for giving me my bag. Without it, I'd be lost."

"You said you were from the Crystal Empire. Can I assume you came to meet Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked with a knowing tone. His theory was correct as Kevin nodded his head in pure excitement.

"Yes sir. Ever since the announcement that you and the other missing Fairy Tail members returned, I wanted to come to Fiore and see you. But the prices for boat rides was high." Kevin said while rubbing his arm. "I had to work twice as hard just to get a two way ticket here. But still, it was worth it. Especially when the news spread that you guys retook your place as Fiore's number one Guild. Congratulations, by the way." Some of the wizards who heard this smiled in response. "I hope I'm not interrupting anything, like a big mission or something."

"It's no trouble. And again, we would like to apologize for what happened to you." Erza said with a small bow.

"No, it's fine, really. I don't even feel anything." Kevin said before knocking on the spot where his head hit the floor, though he held back a whimper. It didn't heal as fast as he thought it would, it seems. "But still, I'm so glad to be here, and-what time is it?"

"I believe it's 1:13 in the afternoon. Why?" Carla asked, clearly confused with why the male wanted to know the time.

"Crap, it's way past lunch time." Kevin said with a groan, rubbing his forehead. "They're going to throw a fit when I bring them out."

"Bring who out?" Gray questioned in a raised brow. Was this guy a Celestial Wizard like Lucy and Yukino, or was he something else?

"Before I… bring them out…" Kevin turned towards Makarov and Mirajane. "Do you know of the creatures that live in the Crystal Empire?"

"Mmmm, I believe I know what you're talking about." Makarov said with a small nod. In his youth, Makarov heard from Precht Gaebolg of these creatures that possessed abilities similar to magic, yet only unique to them. They existed in the Regions of the Crystal Empire, and it was said to be illegal for wizards to hunt these creatures without proper paperwork. "Why do you ask?"

"Well…" An apologetic smile crept across his face as he took all six white and red balls before his fingers. He pressed the button on the middle, which allowed the balls to grow to the size of a baseball, much to everyone's surprise. "I might have brought some of them and I'll need to feed them now. Otherwise, let's just say I have to pay for it later." Seeing the confusion on their faces, Kevin let out a small sigh through his nose before he turned to an open area of the Guildhall. "Alright guys, come out for some lunch!" With that, he threw all six balls high in the air, allowing them to open.

And then… six beams of light emerged from the balls, landing on the ground. The Fairy Tail wizards watched as the lights disappeared before six strange creatures appeared.

The first was a blue, avia-like creature. Its body and cloud-like wings are covered in fluffy, white feathers. It often folds its wings behind it, obscuring its back. Two long, blue plumes extend like streamers from the back of its head. It has a short, hooked beak and prominent cheek patches, both of which are white. Additionally, it has beady, black eyes. It has a long neck and short legs protruding from its fluffy body. The feet are blue with four toes, three claws forward and one backward. The tail is made up of five feathers, the outer two being longer than the inner ones.

The second was a thin, yellow, bipedal insectoid. It has a broad, split leaf around its large, round head and it has long antennae that end in semicircles. Its eyes are red with no apparent sclerae. Its tiny thorax is dark green, and its long abdomen is yellow and covered in a green leaf. Its hands are long and leaf-like with a "bite" taken out of each. Its upper arms are also leaf-like, but with a vein of yellow at the top. Its thin legs are yellow with dark green, thick segments around its upper legs, making them appear armored.

The third was a tortoise-like quadruped. It has a large black rock-like shell with holes that glow with a red warmth. Its skin is reddish brown with gray-black bands on its legs and neck. It has a long neck and its eyes seem permanently closed.

The fourth was a quadrupedal creature resembling a fully-grown lion. While its face, hind legs, torso, and the back of its front legs are blue, much of its body is covered with shaggy, black fur. The fur is longer around the shoulders and the base of the tail, and forms a mane on its head. It has yellow eyes with red sclerae, a blunt muzzle, and rounded ears with yellow insides. There are three yellow, half rings on the back of each foreleg. Its long, thin tail is tipped with a yellow four-pointed star.

The fifth was a tall bipedal, frog-like creature It is mostly dark blue with a yellow chest, a white triangular marking over each eye, a light blue four-pointed star on each thigh, and yellow on the lower half of its face. It has red eyes with white pupils and its mouth is hidden behind a large, pink tongue that wraps around its neck and extends outward behind its head. Running down the middle of its head is a fin-like extension, and there is a similar fin on each side of its head. Light blue webbing connects its head fins. There is a large, white bubble-like bump on each elbow and knee. Its back feet have two toes, while its front feet have three toes. Each digit has a bulbous tip and yellow webbing.

The sixth and final creature was something that caught the attention of most(especially the females.) It was a mammalian, quadruped creature with primarily brown fur. The tip of its bushy tail and its large furry collar are cream-colored. It has short, slender legs with three small toes and a pink paw pad on each foot. It has brown eyes, long pointed ears with dark brown interiors, and a small black nose.

All six creatures opened their eyes, only to glare angrily at Kevin. They all began to call out what sounded like names, though from the reaction Kevin had, it was obvious he understood them. "I know, I know. I'm sorry for not feeding you yet. Something happened and I ended up falling… asleep." Kevin said while raising his hands in defense.

"Gren, Greninja." The frog like creature communicated with annoyance.

"Come on, Greninja. Do you really think I would intentionally forget to feed all of you? I'm being honest!"

"Eevee, Eev!" The cute brown furred creature countered with its equivalent of a pout.

"Not you too, Eevee." Kevin began rubbing his face out of exhaustion, not noticing the looks of astonishment from Fairy Tail. "Look, I'm going to feed you right now, okay? And I promise to give each of you a Macaron."

The six creatures gave him a look.

"Two Macarons?"

Again, they gave him a look.

"Fine, three Macarons! That's all I can give." Kevin said with a defeated tone. The six creatures lost their angry expressions as they nodded in satisfaction. Why, oh why, did he have to have Pokemon with attitude? Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Kevin turned back to the Fairy Tail guild, who were looking at him like he grew two, or rather six new heads. "Hi, Mirajane? Can I have some lunch please? I'm willing to pay for it."

"Wha-Wha-Wha-"

"I'm thinking of a BLT sandwich, with anything that isn't alcoholic. Gotta keep my body in good shape."

"How-How-How?"

"And maybe one of your famous strawberry cakes. I heard that it's Erza's speciality."

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" Almost immediately, a large majority of the Guild, save for Erza, Makarov, the Thunder Legion and Mirajane, shouted, unable to hold back their shock. Kevin and his creatures all looked at each other with a look of genuine confusion before he uttered one word.

"What?"

**Again, if you've stuck with me for a long time, you know I just LOVE cliffhangers. It not only hooks you guys, but it's also my way of trolling you… nah, I'm just kidding. Sometimes, cliffhangers are good to help give the writer time to think of what to write next. It might seem cruel, but even I run out of juice. But I promise, the next chapter will be longer and more action packed.**

**So Pokemon Sword and Shield… yeah, I'm just tired out with Pokemon. It's just getting too ridiculous and I sweat if we get another anime with Ash as the damn protagonist, I will drown myself. If you guys are getting it, that's fine. But I don't know if I'll even use some of the Pokemon from that game in this story.**

**Fun fact: the Pokemon Kevin has(Torkoal, Altaria, Greninja, Eevee, Leavanny and Luxray) were a team I used for Omega Ruby, and it was fun. But there were some Pokemon I wanted to use, but I felt that I could reveal them later.**

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

**Next time: Rules of Pokemon.**


	3. Chapter 3: Rules of Pokemon

**How's it going my fellow Fairy Tail/Pokemon fans! I'm back with the third chapter of the Poketail reboot. I know that the last two chapters were less than exciting, especially with their short length. For that, I am sorry. But I assure you, these next chapters will be long and full of awesomeness…. That sounded a lot more dirty than I intended it to sound….**

**So my opinion on Pokemon Sword and Shield…. Ehh. At this point, I had lost interest in whatever shit Nintendo is making for this series. And Ash winning the Alola League. I'm glad he won, but the way he was able to move on when his Rowlett feel asleep was downright stupid. If anything, he should've won Sinnoh if FREAKING TOBIAS DIDN'T USE THEM CHEATS TO GET DARKRAI AND LATIOS! Sorry, but rewatching Diamond and Pearl(best series, fight me) just pissed me off on the way it ended. **

**But anyways, let's read some reviews.**

**TheFreezerStreets: Well, it's an adorable Pokemon. I'd like to keep him around.**

**Guest: I guess pal.**

**Guest number 2: Thanks.**

**Ushindenshi: I wouldn't say awesome, but I appreciate the compliment.**

**Cdavis32: The manga is way darker than the anime. I've seen some shit pal, and it has ruined my view of Pokemon.**

**Mastergamer14: I always had this idea that Yukino developed a crush on Natsu after the GMG.**

**1 izard 99: Oh he will be DELIGHTED to see a Charizard and the other Dragon types.**

**To recap: After recovering from the sudden trampling when he was about to enter the Guildhall, Kevin awoke in the Fairy Tail Infirmary where he was greeted by the members of Team Natsu, along with Gajeel and the Exceeds. Though he fanboyed for a good minute, he quickly got his bearings and introduced himself. Once he realized where he was, the boy from the Crystal Empire quickly rushed to interview different members of the Guild. However, upon realizing what time it was, Kevin decided to release several strange creatures from six red and white spheres, allowing them to appear in the middle of the Guild. **

**How will the Guild react to seeing these strange creatures in front of them? And how will Kevin explain this to them?**

**Let's find out….**

"WHAT ARE THOSE THINGS?!" That was the collective question that was asked of Kevin Rowan upon the release of the six strange and unique animals from those red and white spheres.

"What?" Kevin couldn't help but ask innocently. He was just letting out his friends so they could stretch and eat. What was so wrong about that?

"You heard what we said! What the hell are those things?!" Gajeel called out, pointing at the strange creatures. Speaking of the creatures, they all sported angry frowns. They had names AND genders, they weren't things. Kevin picked up on those and decided to play peacekeeper.

"It's alright gang. They don't know about you." Kevin said in a reassuring tone. The creatures began to relax, though they continued to stare at the other humans. "And to answer your question, they aren't THINGS. They're called Pokemon, and they're only found in the Crystal Empire."

'_So these are Pokemon. How interesting.' _Makarov thought with a look of interest. He had done research on the Pokemon, though the only pictures he had seen involved a walking rhinoceros-like creature with a drill-like horn and a ghoulish round creature with a creepy grin on its face doing battle. So far, these Pokemon resembled several known animals, yet they were different enough to become their own beings.

"Pokemon?" Wendy asked with an innocent, yet curious tone. She, like the others, have never even heard of these creatures.

"Yup. It's short for Pocket Monsters, though most people tend to keep their Pokeballs on their belt." Kevin answered with a slight chuckle before he looked back at his team. "But anyways, each Pokemon has a different type and personality, like normal people." He picked up the small brown furred creature and placed it on his shoulder, earning a smile from said Pokemon. "This little guy's Eevee. He's one of my newer Pokemon, but he's got spirit."

"Eevee!" Eevee called out with an adorable tone. Almost immediately, several squeals could be heard by most of the females, who had hearts in their eyes. Not only did Eevee look cute, but its personality was too adorable for them.

"The orange turtle is named Torkoal." Kevin said while kneeling down to pet Torkoal. "He's a bit slow, but he's got a big heart and an even bigger fire."

"Torkoal, Tor!" Torkoal exclaimed before huffing out a stream of smoke from his nostrils and a burst of fire escaped the top of his shell.

"Woah, that's so cool." Romeo said, his eyes focused on the fire type with interest.

"I wonder what his flames taste like." Natsu thought out loud while rubbing his chin.

"Next is the tough guy of my little group." Kevin said as he stood next to the black furred lion creature. "This here is Luxray. Don't let his looks fool you. He's actually kind of a sweetheart when he wants to be."

"Lux." Luxray scoffed while turning his head to the head to keep his dignity.

"He reminds me of Laxus." Mirajane giggled, getting an eye roll from Laxus. Due to his Dragon senses, he could hear her and needless to say, he wasn't amused.

"Here's one of my more fashionable Pokemon." Kevin said with a big smile as he gestured towards the grass bug. "This is Levanney, a grass and bug type and she's as gentle as the wind. Plus she has a knack for fashion design and dancing. Show them, Leavanny."

"Leavanny~" Leavanny began to dance in the middle of the Guildhall with such elegance, moving her arms in a wave motion and doing an occasional spin, much like a ballet dancer. The others were surprised to say the least. The last thing they would expect was for a grass bug to dance better than they ever could.

"She's so good. I wonder if she takes students." Lisanna said with a smile on her face.

"Now that's manly!" Elfman exclaimed while clenching his fist, despite the fact he was calling a female Pokemon male. Still, it didn't stop Leavanny from dancing.

"Next is the last girl of my group: Altaria." Kevin said while patting the blue bird with cloud-like feathers, earning a coo of approval. "I met her a few months ago and she's such a sweetheart. Plus her feathers are SO SOFT. Seriously, I can't tell you how many times I fell asleep on her back."

"Taria." Altaria playfully pushed Kevin, as if telling him to stop teasing her. The girls couldn't help but 'awww' at this.

"And finally, this is my first and best friend in the world." Kevin said with a genuine smile as he wrapped an arm around the walking frog. "This here is Greninja, one of my fastest and strongest Pokemon."

"Ninja." Greninja puffed his chest in pride. He knew Kevin was being modest, but considering they had travelled for years, it was apparent that he had grown as much as he did.

"Cool! A real ninja!" Natsu and Happy shouted with stars in their eyes.

"They're pretty great, am I right?" Kevin said with pride evident in his voice. "And these are just six of the many Pokemon found in the Crystal Empire."

"So how many Pokemon are there?" Gray couldn't help but ask, his curiosity peaked.

"If I remember, the Crystal Empire have 150 different types of Pokemon." Mirajane spoke up with a finger on her chin. However, she was a bit caught off guard when Kevin began to chuckle. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, no. I'm sorry." Kevin said while waving his hand. "It's just that what you said isn't true anymore. Yes, when the Pokemon were first discovered, there were 150. But that's not the case nowadays."

"How many are there currently?" Erza asked with a raised brow. 150 was already a big number, but from what Kevin was saying, there had to be more.

"Let's see…." Kevin crossed his arms while looking up at the ceiling. "Kanto, Jhoto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, Kalos…. There's over 700 different species of Pokemon."

"OVER 700?!" The resident from the Crystal Empire, as well as his Pokemon, all flinched at the volume of everyone's voice. They thought there was 200, maybe even 300 Pokemon, but 700? That was insane!

"Yes, 700. 721 to be more specific." Kevin said while cleaning out his ears. "But those are just the species. There's way more Pokemon out there, probably as much as the general population, maybe even more."

"Wow… that sounds awesome." Levy said as she took out one of her MANY notebooks to write down this new information.

"Can you tell us more about these Pokemon?" Pantherlily questioned as he walked up to the Pokemon, mainly Luxray. Seeing the small black cat in front of him, Luxray gave Lily a growl, though much to his surprise, Lily didn't flinch.

"Sure, but first-"

*GROWL*

Almost immediately, seven loud growls could be heard, causing everyone to turn to the culprits. Kevin gave a weak smile as his Pokemon all looked up at him. "We need some food in our bellies." Some of the members face faulted at this while others began to chuckle in amusement. This guy was just full of surprises. Putting his backpack on the bartop, Kevin unzipped it and began to search through the contains. "Let's see: Escape Rope… Antidote… Max Revive… ahh! Here we are!" With a big smile, Kevin pulled out a large purple jar with the words 'Pokemon Food' inscribed on the side. He also took out six different colored bowls before putting them on the floor. Twisting the top open, he filled each bowl with small brown cylinder-shaped pellets. "Okay gang, eat up." The Pokemon didn't even waste a second as they rushed to the bowls of food and began to eat to their heart's content. He shook his head in amusement before he sat on a bar stool.

"Here you go." Mirajane said before she placed a BLT sandwich and a glass of water in front of him, much to his surprise. "Don't worry, it's on the house." With a grateful nod, Kevin took a bite of the sandwich, letting out a satisfied sigh.

"You've taken good care of your Pokemon, young man." Makarov complimented, having a warm smile on his face as he saw the looks of joy on the Pokemons' faces.

"I have to. After all, I was raised to respect both people and Pokemon." Kevin said while drinking some water. "Plus, like how your Guild sees each other like family, so does a Pokemon Trainer."

"Hey Torkoal." The two turned their heads to see Natsu kneeling in front of the orange turtle Pokemon, who raised his head in response. The Dragon Slayer had a smile as he turned his head a bit. "You can shoot fire from your mouth, just like me."

"Tor?" Torkoal looked at Natsu with a curious expression. To show the Pokemon what he meant, Natsu raised a hand and summoned a small ball of fire. "Torkoal, Tor!" It seemed what Natsu did made the Pokemon happy as he huffed out even more smoke from his nose.

"I had a feeling you'd like Torkoal." Kevin said with an amused smile. "See, Torkoal's a fire type Pokemon, which means he can use most fire type moves."

"And your other Pokemon have different types?" Lucy asked with a raised brow. To answer her question, Kevin reached into his pocket and pulled out a strange device. It was mostly black, with a red bottom and a black screen.

"This is a Pokedex. It's what Trainers in the Crystal Empire use when they start their journey." Kevin said while taking another bite of his sandwich. "Press the button on the side and aim it at Torkoal. It'll do the rest." Curious, Lucy took the device out of Kevin's hand and examined it for a moment. It was far more advanced than anything they had in Fiore, and it was rather light. Doing as instructed, Lucy aimed the Pokedex at Torkoal before pressing the button. Much to her surprise, a second slid from behind the first screen, showing an image of Torkoal at various angles.

[_Torkoal, the Coal Pokemon. __Torkoal generates energy by burning coal. It grows weaker as the fire dies down. When it is preparing for battle, this Pokémon burns more coal.]_

"It talked!" Wendy exclaimed in surprise. Sure enough, the Pokedex spoke in a robotic male voice, telling everyone the information it had on Torkoal.

"What an interesting device." Carla pointed out as she flew next to Lucy, looking at the device with interest. To think such a device exists and that it can verbally tell you information on a Pokemon was astonishing. The Crystal Empire really is full of surprises.

"Scan Luxray next!" Happy said cheerfully while pointing at the black furred lion creature, who continued to eat his food without a care of his world. Lucy aimed the Pokedex at Luxray before the device began scanning him.

[_Luxray, the Gleam Eyes Pokemon. When its eyes gleam gold, it can spot hiding prey—even those taking shelter behind a wall.]_

"So he's a hunter." Alzack voiced with a surprised tone. Luxray glanced at the gunslinger before returning to his food. Lucy then aimed the Pokedex at Altaria, who stood high and proud upon getting some attention.

[_Altaria, the Humming Pokemon. Altaria dances and wheels through the sky among billowing, cotton-like clouds. By singing melodies in its crystal-clear voice, this Pokémon makes its listeners experience dreamy wonderment.]_

"Altariaaaaaa~~~~" To prove the Pokedex entry true, Altaria began to sing a very soothing song, moving her head left and right in a smooth motion. Her voice echoed through the Guildhall, causing everyone to relax with smiles on their faces. Unconsciously, they began to sway their heads to match the song. They thought that Mirajane had a beautiful singing voice, but Altaria was on a whole other level.

Seeing her friend sing her usual tone, Leavanny finished her food before she stood up, spinning around in a majestic fashion to match Altaria's language. The members of Fairy Tail were in awe at what they were seeing. If Kevin wanted a job, he can always work in show business with Altaria and Leavanny.

Kevin and the rest of his Pokemon smiled at the display in front of them. Anytime they needed some cheering up, they could always rely on Altaria and Leavanny.

"They're amazing." Juvia said in a dreamy tone, rubbing her cheek on Gray's arm. Normally, he would try to free himself from her grip, but for once, he'd allow it. As she bobbed her head to Altaria's song, Lucy aimed the Pokedex at Leavanny, who pulled Lisanna into a dance, much to the young Strauss' pleasure.

[_Leavanny, the Nurturing Pokemon. Upon finding a small Pokémon, it weaves clothing for it from leaves by using the sticky silk secreted from its mouth.]_

"Eevee, Eev." Eevee began to scratch Kevin's leg in order to get his attention. Looking down, Kevin noticed the pleading expression on the brown furred Pokemon, causing him to smile before he picked him up. Eevee let out a delighted squeal as his trainer put him on his lap. Mirajane looked at the small Pokemon and her smile grew, something that didn't go unnoticed by its trainer.

"You can pet him if you want, Mirajane. He loves attention." Kevin said as he picked up Eevee, moving him closer to the white haired woman.

"Aren't you a sweetie." Mirajane cooed at Eevee before she scratched under his chin, earning a happy smile from the small Pokemon. Before Mirajane knew it, Eevee jumped off Kevin's grip and into Mirajane's arms, snuggling against her chest. Mira squealed in joy as she began rocking Eevee like a baby, much to the Pokemon's joy. Lucy aimed the Pokedex at Eevee in order to scan him.

[_Eevee, the Evolution Pokemon. Eevee has an unstable genetic makeup that suddenly mutates due to the environment in which it lives. Radiation from various stones causes this Pokémon to evolve.]_

"Greninja." Greninja shook his head in amusement as he threw the last piece of food in his mouth, standing up while stretching his limbs. He turned his head and noticed the strange pink haired person and the blue cat appeared out of nowhere, the former having his white scarf wrapped around his face while the latter had a small green scarf tied in a similar fashion. "Gren?"

"We are ninjas." Natsu said in his 'ninja' voice, putting his hands together in a very ninja fashion.

"We sneak into places without anyone knowing." Happy added in his own 'ninja' voice, slowly walking back towards a table, crawling underneath the shadows. It was a very poor attempt at hiding, and it caused Greninja to sweatdrop. Lucy took the chance to scan Kevin's last Pokemon with the Pokedex.

[_Greninja, the Ninja Pokemon. It appears and vanishes with a ninja's grace. It toys with its enemies using swift movements, while slicing them with throwing stars of sharpest water.]_

"Thanks for letting me use this." Lucy said before she handed Kevin back the Pokedex. "I saw that Greninja, Leavanny and Altaria have two types, but it won't tell me." The Pokemon Trainer smiled as he began to type on his Pokedex.

"Yeah, you have to do a little more in the Pokedex to figure out more about a certain Pokemon. What it likes, where to find it, and what moves it can use." Kevin said before he showed the Pokedex towards the others. "See, Leavanny is both a grass and big type while Greninja is a water and dark type and Altaria is a flying and dragon type."

"A dragon? She doesn't look like one." Gajeel said with a suspicious tone, staring at Altaira with arms crossed. Altaria heard what he said and puffed her cheeks.

"Don't listen to him. I bet you're a really strong dragon type." Levy said with a giggle as she kneeled next to Altaria and stroked her head, making the Humming Pokemon hum(hehehe) in delight.

"If you need proof, I can show you." Kevin said before he ate the last of his sandwich, standing up with a smile. "In fact, why don't I show you what my Pokemon can do?" He then looked down at his Pokemon. "What do you say, gang? Ready to put on a show?"

The Pokemon all exclaimed joy in this idea, even Luxray(though to an extent since he was a prideful Pokemon.) Since the wizards here hadn't seen what the Pokemon can do, it was the best time to showcase their abilities.

"Do you have somewhere we can use without destroying anything expensive?" Kevin asked Makarov in a somewhat pleading tone. He didn't want to pay for any repairs here, especially since he didn't have the right currency at the moment. The Guildmaster let out a small smile before he nodded.

"We have a large field for training out back. You can use it if you want." Makarov said, earning a smile from Kevin.

"Alright everyone, let's go out back!"

"YAY!" Most of the Guild cheered before they ran to the back of the Guild with Kevin and his Pokemon.

"Shall we, Master?" Mirajane said, still holding Eevee in her arms. It seemed like the little Pokemon was comfortable with where he was.

"A part of me has always wanted to learn more about the Pokemon." Makarov said as he looked at Eevee, who stared back with a cute head tilt. With a chuckle, the old Guildmaster stood up, putting his hands behind his back. "Let's not keep everyone." And with that, the two(three if you count Eevee) went to follow the others.

'_Back of the Fairy Tail Guild'_

Kevin took several deep breaths through his nose, exhaling from his mouth. He was about to show off his Pokemon to one of the most famous Guilds in all of Fiore, and he didn't want to screw it up. All his Pokemon were also taking some breaths, calming their minds and preparing to use their attacks. It was one of the many things they learned when traveling with their trainer, and it usually helped them before a major battle. "Okay, let's do this guys." Kevin said before he opened his eyes, seeing most of Fairy Tail staring at him._'Don't get nervous, don't get nervous, don't get nervous.'_

"I wonder what kind of attacks Kevin's Pokemon can do." Lucy asked, unable to hold back her excitement.

"I don't know, but I can't wait to write it down in my book." Levy said with a gleeful smile, holding her notepad and pen up.

"You're writing a book?" Wendy asked with curiosity.

"Kinda. I want to write down the adventures Fairy Tail has so everyone can read about." Levy replied back.

"Natsu, do you think Altaria can use a Dragon Roar like you?" Happy said while perched on Natsu's head.

"No idea. I wanna see what Torkoal can do." Natsu said with a toothy grin. While it was true he wanted to see what a Dragon type like Altaria can do, he also wanted to see how hot Torkoal's flames were.

"Is everyone ready?" Kevin announced as loud as he possibly could so that everyone could watch. Once they all nodded, he smiled while turning to Altaria. "Altaria, let's start off with Draco Meteor."

"Taria!" Altaria squealed in delight before she stepped forward. Taking a deep breath, Altaria began to concentrate energy into her body. Slowly, the center of Altaria's body began to glow a bright orange, catching everyone's attention.

"Interesting. She's focusing energy from her body into the center. Much like how you would use your Dragon Slayer magic." Lily pointed out to Gajeel.

"Hmm." Gajeel hummed a bit, his interest mildly peaked at this.

"Alllll….. Tar…. iiiii….AAAAAAAAAAA!" Fully charged with Draconic Energy, Altaria let out a screech as she launched an orb of orange energy into the air. Everyone gasped as the orange orb flew in the sky…. Before it exploded, separating into multiple meteor-like energy balls.

"Ooooooooohhhhhhhh….." Everyone watched the meteors fall from the sky in awe.

"Luxray, shoot them down with Discharge!" Kevin ordered.

"LUXRAY!" Luxray let out a battle cry before he unleashed bolts of light blue electricity in the air. Each one struck Altaria's Draco Meteor, causing it to explode in a puff of dust similar to fireworks when they blew up in the sky. The air sparkled, much to everyone's delight.

"Aaaaawwwwwww….."

"Leavanny, spin and use Leaf Storm!" Kevin shouted while gesturing towards the Nurture Pokemon.

"Leavanny~~~" Leavanny hummed before she began to spin while standing on one leg, much like a ballerina. Then, a sudden gust of wind surrounded Leavanny, picking up several glowing leaves. "LEAVANNY!" With a mighty throw, Leavanny tossed the Leaf Storm in the air, causing the sparks from the Draco Meteor to spin inside it.

"Torkoal, light up the Leaf Storm with Fire Spin!"

"TOR!" Raising his head as high as he could, Torkoal unleashed a spiral of flames from his mouth, unleashing it upwards and surrounding the Leaf Storm. Rather than destroy each other, the two attacks merged into one, creating a tornado of leaves and fire.

"Not bad." Cana commented with a smirk as she drank another bottle of alcohol.

"Eevee, buddy. I'll need your help!" Kevin said with a grin as he extended his left arm towards his fifth Pokemon, who was still in Mirajane's arms.

"Vee!" Eevee exclaimed happily before he jumped out of Mirajane's grip(much to her disappointed) and hopped towards his trainer. Once he was close enough to Kevin, Eevee leaped as high as his little legs could, landing on his arm.

"Now use Swift!" Kevin said as he aimed Eevee towards the Fire Tornado. Eevee opened his mouth before he unleashed a barrage of stars, which slowly began to spin around the fire tornado in a smooth fashion.

"PRETTY!" Asuka beamed with stars in her eyes, bouncing on her dad's shoulder.

"I know, kiddo." Alzack said with an amused chuckle. Bisca shook her head in amusement before she looked up at the show.

"Now for the grand finale." Kevin said dramatically as he extended his arms like a performer. "Greninja, finish us off with your Hydro Cannon!"

"GREN!" With impressive leg strength, Greninja leaped high in the air, higher than the fire tornado. Opening his mouth, Greninja began to concentrate his power into a single point.

"What's he doing?" Juvia questioned as she saw something glow in Greninja's mouth.

"Grennnnn…. Ninnnnnn…. Jaaaaaaaaa….." Greninja began to hum as a sphere of water began to form within his mouth. It slowly began to grow larger and larger, to the point it was the size of a beach ball. "GRENINJA!" Finally charged up, Greninja unleashed his Hydro Cannon down to the fire tornado.

*BOOM*

Everyone gasped in awe as the Hydro Cannon shot inside the tornado before it exploded, enveloping the area in a collection of steam and sparkles. Greninja began to spin in the air a few times before he landed gracefully next to Kevin with his arms crossed. Kevin and the rest of his Pokemon all bowed their heads, getting a round of applause from the Fairy Tail Guild.

"That was awesome!" Natsu and Happy shouted with sparkles in their eyes.

"So beautiful." Lucy said in a dreamy tone.

"Yeah, they're pretty strong." Gray said with a smirk.

"Their teamwork is remarkable." Erza added with a small smile.

"It's just like watching a show!" Wendy said with a beaming smile.

"Yes. It was amazing." Carla replied with her own smile.

"What did you think, Gajeel? Did Altaria prove herself?" Lily asked his Dragon Slayer, who crossed his arms with a smirk.

"I guess. Not bad for a bird dragon." Gajeel admitted nonchalantly.

"I can't wait to write all this down in my book!" Levy said with a big smile on her face, writing down everything she had seen.

"Man, I wish I had Pokemon." Romeo said with a slightly jealous tone, though he still clapped.

"Master, what did you think?" Mirajane asked the Guildmaster. She was amazed at how the Pokemon performed. If Sorcerer Weekly had a Pokemon page, she would most definitely read it.

"The way Kevin's Pokemon listened to him and work together shows how close their bond is." Makarov said in a wise tone, chuckling as he saw Eevee rubbing his face on his Trainer's face, making him laugh. "He's a strong young man."

"Hehehehe, Eevee, stop. That tickles." Kevin kept laughing as the Evolution Pokemon continued to rub his face. Once Eevee stopped, Kevin put him on the ground before looking up at everyone. "Well, what did you think? It's not magic, but it's a close second."

"That was amazing, Kevin. Your Pokemon are so cute." Lucy said as she kneeled down to pet Eevee, making him purr.

"Torkoal, show me that Fire Spin! I know you can do better!" Natsu shouted at the Coal Pokemon, who launched a Fire Spin in the air. Natsu responded by launching a fire breath in the air as well. Happy flew in the air and cheered for them to keep going.

"Leavanny, your leaves are so beautiful." Lisanna complimented the bug and grass type, who smiled while bowing her head.

"Kitty!" Asuka shouted as she began petting Luxray on the side. However, rather than shoo off the girl, Luxray unleashed small sparks of electricity, making her laugh in joy. "That tickles!" Her parents smiled at this. Kevin was right, Luxray was a big softie.

"Wow Altaria, your feathers are so soft." Levy said as she stroked Altaria's white feathers, making her hands feel like they were touching clouds.

"I admit. It's a rather comfortable position to sit on." Lily said as he sat on Altaria's back with a smile on his face. Gajeel walked up to Altaria, looming over her with an unreadable expression. Altaria was no coward and stood her ground in case this guy insulted her. However, she was surprised when Gajeel put a hand on her head, petting her softly.

"Tari~~~" Altaria cooed as she moved her head around Gajeel's slightly cold hand.

"You did good, Shrimp." Gajeel admitted with a smirk. He had to admit, it was nice petting Altaria. Her blue skin was pretty soft and her singing was good. He then kneeled down and whispered in Altaria's ear. "I'll get my guitar. We're gonna make some great music."

"Altaria?" The Humming Pokemon tilted her head. This guy can sing? Maybe there was more to him than meets the eye.

"That was real manly to jump that high, Greninja! REALLY MANLY!" Elfman exclaimed while wrapping a massive arm around the water and dark type, much to his discomfort. "I bet you're stronger than what we saw. Why don't we fight a little and see?"

"Ninja." Greninja shook his head before pulling himself out of Elfman's grip. He was okay with high fives and one armed hugs, but that was only by people and Pokemon he trusted, not massive gorilla men. He then noticed Romeo walking up to him.

"You were so cool, Greninja. I wish I had a Pokemon like you." Romeo said with a big smile on his face, something he would normally have whenever he spoke to Natsu. Seeing the smiling boy brought a sense of nostalgia to Greninja. It was like when he met Kevin as a ten year old boy, back when he was just a Froakie. With a small smile, Greninja patted Romeo on the head, much to his surprise.

"Things keep changing, old friend." Macao said to Wakaba, watching his son talk to Greninja.

"We aren't getting any younger. Still, seeing something like this is worthwhile." Wakaba commented with a chuckle, taking another drag from his cigar. "Say, looks like Romeo likes that Greninja."

"If Pokemon were here in Fiore, I would've given him one." Macao said with a proud tone.

As Kevin watched the Fairy Tail Guild interact with their Pokemon, he couldn't hide the smile on his face. This is what he wanted. To bring people and Pokemon together. No war, no gym battle, just spending time with one another. If they were happy with what his Pokemon did… maybe they would love going to the Crystal Empire even more.

'_Looks like I have a call to make.' _Kevin thought with a chuckle.

**And there you have it. The third chapter to Poketail: Adventures in Sinnoh. I know there wasn't that much action, but I thought this was a good way to introduce the world of Pokemon to the Fairy Tail Guild. In the original story, I had Natsu fight Greninja and for some stupid reason, had it end in a draw. But this time, Kevin had his Pokemon showcase just how powerful they are. Did their performance remind you of a contest? Because that's what will happen in this story. Hopefully I can make the contests and gym battles better than the original story. After this chapter, I will expand the length of pages I write to showcase everything. **

**Now, a small announcement I want to make. I have a poll up for three stories and the one with the most votes is what I will write when I finish one of my current stories. One of the options include a My Hero Academia/Pokemon crossover that will take place in Jhoto and have Alolan Pokemon and Z-Moves. It's just been on my mind, but since I have a lot of stories out, I won't write it. The other two options are Black Clover crossovers. If you have the time, please vote on one. **

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything.**

**Next time: Onward to Sinnoh!**

**Who will return to the Crystal Empire with Kevin?**


	4. Chapter 4: Onwards to Sinnoh!

**TOP OF THE MORNING, LADS! THE 3RD DRAGNEEL, RETURNING WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF POKETAIL! I hope everyone is doing well, especially with the announcement of the expansion pass for Pokemon Sword and Shield. I don't know why the creators of Pokemon not only cut a large majority of the Pokemon available, but ALSO having paid DLC to boot. They're basically turning into EA, and I don't like it. Still, that doesn't mean I'm NOT interested.**

**So… recall how I said I would only use Pokemon up to the sixth generation? Well after some soul searching, I decided to include the seventh generation/Alola Pokemon. The reason for this is because the MHA/Pokemon crossover(which you should totally check out) will have Pokemon up to the eighth generation and to avoid copying it, I decided to only use Gen 7. That way, it'll add more variety.**

**A few other things I'm adding for this story are Z-Moves, Mega Evolution and new Pokemon for the Gym Leaders, Elite Four and Champion for this story. I know it might seem idiotic, but **

**But let's not get ahead of ourselves. Let's answer some reviews!**

**Bucky749: Thanks man.**

**RHatch89: Thanks.**

**Kamen Rider W: I'll tell you how Tobias did it: HACKS! I agree that Diamond and Pearl, as well as X and Y are among the best of the Pokemon series. I have seen a bit of the 100 year quest, but not the whole thing. Every character will have at least one Mega Pokemon, so don't worry about it.**

**ShadowFlameDragon03: Trust me, once everyone gets a Pokemon, this story will pick up.**

**Dracus6: I'm working on Anime Avengers along with this story.**

**Ushindeshi: Haha, thanks for that. It was hard to think of how it would go, but once it came to it, it became easy.**

**Cooldude24: I will, it takes time.**

**GirlFish: Trust me, they'll be shocked by the magnificence of a Legendary Pokemon.**

**TheFreezerStreets: I do plan on Kevin's Eevee to evolve, but as for what he'll evolve into… you'll have to wait and see;)**

**Last time: Fairy Tail was given a major surprise when Kevin released six different creatures known as Pokemon: Greninja, Eevee, Torkoal, Leavanny, Luxray and Altaria. Seeing their shocked reactions, Kevin explained more of the Crystal Empire and even showcased the power of each of his Pokemon. Seeing how the wizards interact with his Pokemon gave him an idea.**

**What gift is Kevin referring to? Let's find out!**

'_Fairy Tail Guild, later that night'_

"Okay… let me show you one more time." Natsu said in a serious voice as he kneeled down to Torkoal's level, getting the fire type's attention. Standing up, Natsu looked up to the sky before shooting out three fireballs. "Try juggling them like this." Once the fireballs were in reach, Natsu grabbed them, juggling them like a performer in a circus. "Shoot out some fireballs and try juggling them. Can you do that?"

"Tor!" Torkoal exclaimed before increasing his body heat. Raising his head to the air, Torkoal fired three small Flamethrowers back to back, though they quickly disappeared. "Koal…"

"I told you it wouldn't work, Natsu." Happy called out while landing on Torkoal's shell. "But you don't listen."

"Hey, I just wanted to see if Torkoal could do it. Guess he can't." Natsu said before he rubbed the fire tortoise on the head. "It's fine. You're still a pretty awesome, Torkoal."

"Koal!" Torkoal called out before tackling Natsu to the ground and rubbed his cheek with his head, causing the Dragon Slayer to laugh. It was nice to see that even though he couldn't copy what he did, Natsu still thought he was cool.

"Wow, even its fur is covered by lightning." Lucy said in awe as she and Wendy began grooming Luxray, who was lying down with a content expression. Every time their fingers ran through his black fur, they always got a harmless little jolt from it.

"Do you like it when I do this, Luxray?" Wendy asked while scratching the back of Luxray's neck.

"Llllluuuuxxxx…" The Gleam Eyes Pokemon shuddered a bit by Wendy's hand before relaxing, a thin line of drool falling down from the corner of his mouth.

"That would be a yes." Carla said with a shake of her head. Who knew such an intimidating creature would act like a household cat. How strange.

"I gotta say, it's nice having these Pokemon here. They're not that bad." Gray admitted while petting Eevee, who was on his table. The evolution Pokemon cooed at his cool touch.

"You're so good with Eevee, my darling." Juvia said while looking at the ice make wizard lovingly before she glanced at Eevee. "Kevin did mention that Eevee can evolve into different forms."

"That's right!" Levy spoke up while appearing behind them, holding out a notepad. She then flipped a few pages before finding what she was looking for. "His Pokedex said that Eeve can evolve to eight different forms: Flareon, Vaporeon, Jolteon, Umberon, Espeon, Leafeon, Glaceon and Sylveon. Each one has a different type and evolve depending on the circumstances."

"Oh… thank you for that." Juvia said with a slightly unsure tone. She was glad to get the information, but it was a bit overwhelming.

"Levy's so smart!" Jet and Droy cheered in the background, though they did glare at each other the next minute. Levy ignored them as she smiled at Eevee, who tilted his head.

"So Eevee, what do you want to evolve into?" Levy asked politely. Eevee took a moment to ponder before shaking his head, much to Levy's surprise. "You don't wanna evolve?"

"Most Eevee are find with evolving, but mine's a special case." Kevin called out from the bar with an amused smile. "I tried evolving him a few times, but every time I did, Eevee would tackle me or shoot me with Swift. After a while, I decided to keep Eevee the way he is."

"You really do care about them, don't you?" Mirajane said with a sweet smile, giggling as she saw Leavanny dancing to Atlaria's singing with some of her guildmates. "It's like how Master Makarov cares for everyone here. It's kind of cute."

"Well, it's how I was raised." Kevin admitted while scratching his cheeks. "See, my parents always told me to respect all life and my grandfather was the one who got me into Pokemon." He then smiled at Greninja, who was currently meditating on the floor. "Greninja was my first Pokemon and we got along great. Isn't that right, pal?" Greninja opened his right eye, looking at his trainer for a few moments.

"Ninja." Greninja brought his hand up and gave an 'ehh' motion, telling them that Kevin wasn't bad, but wasn't the greatest either.

"Gee, thanks pal." Kevin rolled his eyes at the clear jab the water and dark type was making, though it was all in good fun. "Next time I get poffins, I'll make sure to leave the crumbs for you." The frog ninja gave Kevin a look of surprise before shooting a small Hydro Pump from his hands, though his trainer moved his head out of the way. Most likely, this wasn't the first time this has happened.

"So, how long will you be here? It's not like you can stay forever." Cana asked from Kevin's left, raising a brow.

"I'm only staying for tonight. Gotta leave for a boat ride back." Kevin answered with a sigh. "It sucks though. I would've liked to stay for a few more days, but captain Nate told me that he and his crew would be filled up with supplies by tomorrow and he wants to head back to Sinnoh."

"I see. That's a shame." Makarov said from the bar table while drinking from his mug. "I know everyone here would have loved to learn more about the Pokemon, but we can't keep you here against your will."

"Yeah, that is true." Kevin said while stretching his arms. "ALTHOUGH… I have a problem that only you guys can help me with." His words seem to have caught the attention of some of the Guild.

"You hiring us for a job?" Gajeel called out while crossing his arms. It's not like this guy had any jewel to send here, so why hire them?

"In a way." Kevin said with a shrug. "See, when I was talking to captain Nate earlier, he mentioned something about having some room on his ship. I asked him 'what do you mean?' And he said that we can take twelve more people with us to the Crystal Empire, as long as they help out on the ship anyway they can." The Sinnoh native was hoping that someone would at least get the hint he was going for…

"Oh, well that's cool." Natsu said with a smile. Kevin suddenly face faulted at this, a large sweatdrop on the back of his head.

'_Okay, he didn't get the message.' _Kevin thought before he stood up and regained his composure. "But anyways, since there are twelve spots for the trip, I want to invite some of you to come with me to Sinnoh. Think of it as a vacation from the realm of magic." He said with a hint of flair in his voice. Almost immediately, a majority of the Guild widened their eyes in shock and awe. Twelve of them will be given the chance to go to the Crystal Empire and see more Pokemon?! This had to be a dream or something.

"No way!" Natsu gasped.

"We can see more Pokemon?! Awesome!" Happy exclaimed with a paw raised in the air.

"What do you think, Gajeel?" Lily asked the iron dragon slayer, who gave a smirk.

"Gee hee, that sounds good. Bet we'll see some Dragon Pokemon over there." Gajeel said with a chuckle.

"That sounds amazing! Doesn't it, Carla?" Wendy asked her Exceed, who smiled at her.

"I admit, even I'm interested in seeing more Pokemon." Carla said with a nod.

"Going to another kingdom's a real man's job!" Elfman shouted while flexing his muscles.

"QUIET!" Erza shouted in her usual commanding voice, causing everyone to shut up almost instantly.

'_Holy crap, they really do listen to her.' _Kevin thought as he and his Pokemon all sweatdropped from Erza's demand.

"Good. I understand all of you are excited about this news." Erza said with a serious tone, her brown eyes glaring at everyone. "But there is one problem: Kevin said only twelve of us can go along with him." At this, everyone deflated a bit. Some of them really wanted to go to the Crystal Empire, but now their plans were all but squished.

"To make it fair for Kevin, I think our guest should be the one to choose." Makarov said with a sagely nod.

"You just wanna put me on the spot, don't you?" Kevin asked blankly. He respected the hell out of the old man, but it felt like he was calling him out. "Still, there are a few people I had in mind when thinking about this. Just know that if I don't choose you, it isn't personal." Noticing all eyes were on him, the Sinnoh native took a deep breath before speaking. "Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Levy McGarden and Juvia Lockser. Those are the ones I would like to bring with me to the Sinnoh Region."

"Hang on! What about us? You can't leave us behind!" Happy called out while pointing to himself, Carla and Lily. It would be a crime if they couldn't go with their respective Dragon Slayers.

"If that happens, then no one else would be able to go." Lucy theorized while rubbing her chin.

"Oh, don't worry about that." Kevin said with a wave of his hand without a care in the world. "See, I didn't ask for you three because animals and pets are allowed to ride for free. I still need to choose three more people though."

"Why not a REAL fairy? I'm sure the Crystal Empire would love to see true beauty." Evergreen spoke up while fanning herself.

"Yeah! Take me too. Me and babies want to see more of these Pokemon!" Bikslow said with a laugh as his wooden dolls chanted 'baby' in the background.

"No! You need a real man to go!" Elfman shouted as loud as his voice could. Many of the Guild began voicing their reasons for why they should go. The Pokemon all flinched at the loud voices, almost like everyone was using the move Screech at the same time.

"Wow, it looks like everyone wants to go." Kinana commented to Lisanna, who giggled in response.

"You can't blame them. Going to another land sounds amazing." Lisanna said before she glanced at Natsu. _'Especially if he's going.'_

"Take us, please!" Jet shouted as he and Droy got up in Kevin's face, much to his shock.

"Yeah! That way, we can cheer Levy on!" Droy said as tears threatened to fall down his eyes.

"Ummmmm… who are you guys?" Kevin couldn't help but ask while scratching the back of his head. He had heard of these two, but he never actually saw them in the Grand Magic Games besides them cheering for Natsu and the others.

"Guys, I appreciate you wanting to go for me, but maybe give him a little space." Levy said with a slightly embarrassed tone.

"Okay, okay guys. Let's just take a breather." Kevin tried urging, though to no avail due to the volume of everyone's voices. This wasn't going to get him anywhere and he really wanted to go to sleep before tomorrow. With a sigh, he kneeled down and gestured Eevee to come to him. "Eevee, mind using Hyper Voice for everyone?"

"Vee." Eevee said with a nod, also feeling rather uncomfortable with all the noise. Picking up the Normal type, Kevin placed him on his head before he and the rest of his cover their ears(though in Torkoal's case, he hid back in his shell.) Makarov and Mirajane noticed their and proceeded to cover their ears as well. Eevee looked around before taking a deep breath…

… and releasing what could only be described as the most devastating squeal anyone had ever heard.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Eevee let out a loud squeal, as loud as his little lungs can muster. Visible sound waves echoed through the Fairy Tail Guildhall, causing everyone to cover their ears while cringing.

"MY EARS!" Natsu shouted.

"WHAT THE HELL'S GOING ON?!" Gajeel added while gritting his teeth.

"IT FEELS LIKE MY HEAD'S GOING TO EXPLODE!" Happy panicked as he felt his vision go blurry. If this kept up, he might faint. Seeing that everyone had stopped arguing, Kevin gave Eevee a thumbs up, causing the Evolution Pokemon to cease with the Hyper Voice.

"Thank you." Kevin thanked his Pokemon, who nodded before curling up into a ball and sleeping on his head. "Sorry about that, but you guys were so loud, I couldn't hear myself think."

"A little warning would've been nice." Laxus said with an irked tone, though he was ignored.

"Anyways, I'm sorry I can't take anymore people. But you gotta understand that if I take the whole Guild, you guys wouldn't be able to get any work done." Kevin spoke up.

"He's right." Makarov added, giving his children a serious look. "Sending the entire Guild to another kingdom would be foolish. We must think about Fiore and its people in the event the Baram Alliance or someone worse attacked." Everyone began to realize that the short old man was right: if there wasn't anyone around, then who would do any job requests that would come in? They were the number one Guild for a reason and they had to keep the status quo. "Because he couldn't choose anyone else, I will choose who goes with Kevin and the others to the Crystal Empire." Rubbing his chin, the Guildmaster began looking at the rest of his guild members, trying to decide who would be the best one to go to Sinnoh. Some like Jet and Droy were gesturing to themselves, which Makarov promptly ignored. Everyone, including those who were chosen and the Pokemon present, all watched in anticipation. After a few moments of looking around, he came to a decision. "The three that will go will be Lisanna Strauss, Cana Alberona… and Laxus Dreyar!"

"Awesome! I get to go with my sis and Natsu!" Lisanna practically squealed while clapping her hands together. Yeah she was excited to go to another land, but to have her childhood friend with her the whole time was a plus.

"Ehhh, that's fine with me. Maybe I'll be able to try some of the booze over there." Cana said with a small smirk, though even she was interested to see more Pokemon. Maybe she'll find a cute one to take home.

"That's not manly…" Elfman said while deflating a bit. He was so hyped to go, but he was being left behind while his sisters got to have fun? No fair.

"Oh well, I guess us old timers will have to stay behind as usual." Macao mildly joked to Wakaba, who snickered a bit.

"I bet the master only chose them because they could keep up with Natsu and the others. Still, I'm not complaining." Wakaba said while letting out some puffs of smoke.

"It looks like you will be going without us, Laxus. Know that we will keep the Guildhall strong while you are away." Freed said to the leader of the Thunder Legion with a hand over his heart. However, Laxus wasn't exactly focused on what Freed was saying as his eyes were focused on Romeo, who looked visibly upset.

"Man, I wish I could go to Sinnoh." Romeo muttered to himself with his head down. Seeing Kevin's Pokemon inspired the young pre teen to see more of them, but since the Master chose the remaining three, he would need to suck it up. Still, he was disappointed. Little did Romeo know, Laxus was listening in and had a solution which required him talking to Makarov and Macao.

"Remember guys, the ship's leaving at nine in the morning, sharp. So please meet at Magnolia Docks before then. Until then, good night." Kevin and his Pokemon all gave the Guild a bow before they proceeded to exit the building. Once outside, Kevin let out a heavy sigh. "Man, that went better than expected, huh?"

"Greninja." Greninja nodded in agreement. He was okay with bringing a few wizards to Sinnoh, but they were… a mixed bag of people. Leavanny and Altaria had fun for sure, Torkoal was loving the attention Natsu and Romeo were giving him, and even Luxray didn't mind everyone petting him, even Asuka.

"Yeah, I get that." Kevin looked up at the starry sky with a smile. "Still, I wonder how Dawn and the others will react to see Fairy Tail in Sinnoh. I bet they'd go crazy." For a moment, he wondered how all his friends were back home, not to mention his parents and grandfather. Once he gets back, he would need to definitely pay them a visit. _'The new few days are gonna be so awesome.'_

'_Magnolia Docks, the next morning'_

"Okay, this is just plain annoying. WHERE ARE THEY?!" Kevin shouted with a tick mark on the back of his head. It was eight in the morning and he had gotten to the docks in no time at all. Naturally, he gave his Pokemon some breakfast while he got a quick bite to eat from a kiosk.

However, being the traveler he was, Kevin wasn't used to staying in one place for very long and that was evident by the way he was tapping his foot on the concrete.

"Are you sure they're coming? Maybe they had to cancel last minute." One of Nate's crewmen suggested while carrying a small crate of bottles.

"You should've seen their faces yesterday, Aaron. They basically lit up when I told them the captain would allow twelve of them to come. If there's one thing Fairy Tail is known for, it's their word." Kevin answered wisely… before proceeding to stomp his foot even faster. "But I swear that I'm having Greninja dose them with Hydro Pump if they don't get here in the next ten minutes!" Aaron couldn't help but sweatdrop, though he said nothing and continued to walk to the ship. There was no point in arguing with the Sinnoh native at this point. Still, they were going to depart in an hour and if the wizards didn't arrive by then, they would leave.

"HEY!" And speak of the devil, an all too familiar voice called out from the distance, getting Kevin's attention. He let out a small smile as he saw Natsu, Happy and Lucy running up to him, the former carrying his red travel pack and the latter pull a pink suitcase.

"It's about damn time. You guys do remember what time I told you to come here, right?" Kevin asked rhetorically while puffing the right side of his cheek. While he was glad that at least a few of the Fairy Tail wizards were able to come, he was still irked by their late arrival.

"You can blame Luigi right here. She took too long to find what clothes she wanted to bring. She even kicked us out when she was about to change." Natsu said while jabbing a thumb towards Lucy.

"Well EXCUSE me for finding different clothes! I don't wear the same thing every day!" Lucy shouted back at the Dragon Slayer with an annoyed tone. Natsu had no sense of style, so he shouldn't run his mouth.

"You're still gonna buy next clothes when we're over there, so what's the point?" Happy asked while shrugging his little shoulders.

"Says the cat who doesn't wear anything!" Lucy yelled at him as Kevin sweatdropped in the background. The blonde wizard noticed his stare and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry, were you here long?"

"Since seven." Kevin said flatly. "I usually wake up around this time since I was ten and it's sometimes hard to get some more rest." His eyes then softened a bit. "That's why I was a little angry when you guys weren't here yet."

"Wow, so this is the ship we'll be on? It looks so different than the ones we've been on." Happy commented while looking at the ship. It was made of a pure blue metal and had a strange sea serpent-like ornaments on the front of it. They had seen the ship Grimoire Heart had, but this ship was on a whole other level of strange.

"It still sucks that we gotta ride it to get to Sinnoh." Natsu said while covering his mouth. If it was possible, he would much rather fly over there with Happy, but considering the distance, that would be impossible. He really missed Wendy's Troia spell.

"Ahhh, so we have a victim of motion sickness, do we?" A booming voice called out from the ship, getting their attention. They looked up to see Captain Nate looking down at them with his arms crossed. Buckling his knees, he leaped as high as he possibly could, his coat flapping against the wind. Natsu, Happy and Lucy all widened their eyes in shock while Kevin merely gave a grin before Captain Nate landed next to him with a loud thud. However, he stood up, as if the landing didn't affect him as he smiled at the Fairy Tail wizards. "So this is the infamous Natsu Dragneel, Salamander of Fairy Tail. I won't lie son, you're shorter than I expected."

"Is that what you tell everyone you meet?" Natsu asked with a tick mark on his head. What kind of person who say something like that? It was just so blunt… pot meet kettle, am I right?

"I'm not saying it to annoy you, son. Just me speaking without thinking." Nate said with a hearty chuckle before he extended a hand towards Natsu. "Name's Nate Orson, Captain of the S.S Gyarados. A pleasure to meet ya." Giving the older man a look, Natsu soon smiled and shook his hand.

"I'm Lucy Heartfilia, Natsu's friend." Lucy introduced herself with a small bow.

"And I'm Happy!" Happy spoke up with a paw raised high.

"So the rumors of Fairy Tail having talking cats is true. Back in the Crystal Empire, people might have mistaken you for a talking Pokemon, maybe a Meowth." Captain Nate said before chuckling at the thought. How could a Meowth be able to talk? "But I am glad to see you arrived before we could depart. I hope you'll find the voyage to your liking, lads."

"Ummm, I-I have to ask… do you have anything for motion sickness?" Natsu said with a gulp. The others could tell he was trembling, most likely due to the fact he hated transportation. The Captain gave another hearty laugh.

"I wouldn't worry about that, my boy. This ship'll ride as smooth as the wind, so you won't feel like blowing your chunks." Captain Nate said while patting Natsu on the back, though he did use a bit more strength than anticipated. Lucy and Kevin both chuckled at this before they noticed a few more familiar faces in the distance.

"Hey, you guys!" Wendy called out while waving her hand, wearing the white dress with the red bows she wore after being free from Fairy Sphere. Following her was her trusty Exceed Carla, as well as the Strauss sisters and Cana, each carrying their own luggage.

"Again, what part of leaving at nine don't you understand?" Kevin reminded as the females joined the group.

"Sorry, but Lisanna wanted to bring as many cute clothes as she could. I was just trying to support her." Mirajane said with an innocent smile.

"Even though YOU were the one who took the longest, sis." Lisanna said with a nervous chuckle.

"I woke up late because my alarm clock wasn't working." Cana said with a shrug.

"You mean the same one you smashed yesterday for being so loud?" Carla said blankly, though Cana didn't respond.

"Ahhh, more lovely ladies are joining us." Captain Nate said before he took off his hat and bowed his head in respect. "Name's Captain Nate and I'll be taking you lot to Sinnoh. I hope you'll enjoy the trip."

"Thank you so much, sir. We can help you with whatever you need." Wendy said while also bowing her head. He seemed like a nice enough man to take them to Sinnoh, so what was the harm is lending a hand.

"I see everyone else has arrived." Yet another familiar voice called out from behind, followed by a large shadow.

"Good, maybe now we can-" However, the moment Kevin and the others turned their heads… he and Captain Nate gasped in shock.

Standing behind them were Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Levy McGarden, Pantherlily and Gajeel Redfox. However, it wasn't their sudden arrival that surprised them… but rather the large wagon of suitcases that Erza was pulling.

'_That's a lot of luggage.' _They both thought in unison while sweatdropping. Yes, they knew a few strong humans and even a lot more stronger Pokemon, yet to see Erza pull such a large wagon was shocking.

"I apologize for keeping all of you waiting. If you wish, you can strike me." Erza said stoically while bowing her head.

"Is she…" Captain Nate motioned his finger in a circular motion towards Mirajane, who giggled.

"That's just how Erza is. You'll get used to it." Mirajane answered, though this didn't stop the two residents of the Crystal Empire from sweatdropping even more.

"So this is the boat we'll be taking? Not bad." Gray commented with a small whistle. He then turned his head to Captain Nate. "I take it you're the Captain?"

"That's right. It's a pleasure to meet you." Captain Nate spoke up while shaking the ice make wizard's hand. "But, I do need to say something… can you keep your pants on?" Raising a brow, Gray looked down… only to see that he was in his boxers.

"Are you kidding me?!" Gray complained in embarrassment.

"I have your pants right here, my love." Juvia said with a blush, holding Gray's black pants in her arms. Being around the 'stripper' of Fairy Tail has given Juvia the ability to find his clothes after he strips… not that she didn't like what she saw.

"Three days on this thing sound like hell." Gajeel said with a nervous sweat running down the side of his head. Like Natsu, he dreaded riding such a ship for three straight days, but unlike the son of Igneel, Wendy could still use her Troia spell on him.

"I'm sure you can handle it, Gajeel." Lily said while patting Gajeel's shoulder in sympathy.

"Yeah. Plus, the wait will be worth it after we see some Pokemon." Levy added with a soft smile towards the Iron Dragon Slayer. He noticed her smile before scoffing, though he did sport a small smirk in response.

"Is this everyone? The ship should be resupplied soon." Captain Nate spoke up with a stoic tone.

"Hang on, where's Laxus? Didn't Gramps say he would come too?" Natsu asked in confusion, wondering where the second generation Dragon Slayer was. The others were also looking around, a hint of worry on their faces. That wasn't until they saw two figures running towards them, yet they didn't resemble Laxus at all.

"Wait for me!" Much to everyone but Captain Nate's surprise, the people that were running towards them was Romeo Conbolt and his father Macao. The former of the two was carrying an olive green backpack and adorned a bit smile.

"Hang… on… Romeo…" Macao called out while panting. Like he said over and over again, he was not the young man he was before and thus, it was difficult to catch up to his energetic son.

"Romeo? Macao? What are you doing here?" Happy asked with a confused expression. Romeo stopped in front of the ground while Macao took deep breaths.

"Laxus… said… he couldn't… come… so he told… Romeo that he could… go in his place… my lungs…" Macao wheezed, much to the embarrassment of his son.

"The Master never told us that." Mirajane said before a soft smile appeared on her face. "It looks like Laxus has a soft spot for you, Romeo."

"Yeah, I was surprised too." Romeo admitted while rubbing the back of his head. "I told my dad that I was okay coming to the docks by myself, but he wanted to say goodbye in person. Talk about embarrassing."

"I don't know about that, my boy." Captain Nate said, getting their attention. "When I was your age, my father came to see me off when I first took voyage and I was always grateful for that. Because even when I was thousands of miles at sea, he would always be in my heart. Now…" To everyone's surprise, Captain Nate began to cry. "He's gone!"

"Oh Captain…" Lucy said softly as everyone gave him a sad expression. It was always hard to lose a par-

"Gone to Hoenn to live my dear old mom!" Captain Nate ended his sentence while crying tears of joy, clenching his fist high.

"... Eh?"

"The resorts in the Hoenn region are the best of the best, so I worked hard to save money to give my parents the life they deserve. No matter what, all the work I do is for them." Captain Nate said with a determined expression. However, rather than being touched, the group gave the Captain of the S.S Gyarados a blank expression. What a way to subvert expectations.

"He does have a point." Macao said, finally regaining his breath while putting his hands on his son's shoulders. "I know you can be embarrassed by me, but you know I only do that because I love you. Now, I might not be there for you, but I want you to have as much fun as you can. Plus…" He gave a grin towards Natsu and the others. "You won't be alone. I can count on all of you to watch him, right?"

"Dad~" Romeo slightly whined, getting chuckles from the others. It was kind of adorable to see a father embarrass their child. Still, they would be there for Romeo if needed. Despite his reaction, Romeo still smiled a bit at Macao before giving him a quick side hug. "I'll miss you." Letting out a smile of his own, Macao patted his son on the head. Kevin just continued to smile at the display of affection before an idea popped in his mind.

"Oh crap, I forgot to give this to Master Makarov." Kevin spoke up before removing his backpack and searching the contents inside. After a bit of searching(and a reminder to clean his backpack), Kevin soon pulled out a small red rectangular device with a curved edge on one side and a Pokeball insignia on it. He stood up before walking up to Macao. "Excuse me sir, but can you please give this to Makarov?"

"Ummm, sure, but what is it?" Macao asked while looking at the device in confusion.

"Ahh, a PokeGear. Smart choice, lad." Captain Nate said with a nod.

"PokeGear? The hell's that?" Gajeel asked, clearly confused by the new technology, much like the others.

"You guys communicate with each other through Lacrima, right?" Kevin asked, getting nods from everyone. "Well, a PokeGear is like that, but much more. It can make calls to your friends and family, show you the map of any of the regions and even lets you listen to the radio."

"Wow, that sounds amazing!" Lisanna said with stars in her eyes. Who knew something so small could do so much?

"I thought it would be a good way to keep in touch with the Guild. If you ever wanna call, just scroll down to my name." Kevin instructed before Macao opened the PokeGear, showing a bright screen in front of him.

"Damn, this is… something." Macao said while scratching the back of his head. Man, he really was getting old. Still, at least he would be able to keep in touch with Romeo and the others, so that was a plus. With a nod, he pocketed the PokeGear before shaking both Kevin and Captain Nate's hands. "Thank you for this. And have a safe trip." With that, the former fourth Guildmaster of Fairy Tail waved all his guildmates and son goodbye, which they gladly returned before Macao walked away.

"Well, now that we finally have everyone, we should start boarding. We're burning daylight!" Captain Nate exclaimed with a loud tone.

"Right!" Now filled with excitement, the group began walking up the ramp to the deck… though Natsu and Gajeel were rather reluctant to do so.

"Just don't think about it. Maybe three days will pass by without a hitch." Natsu said to himself with a shaky smile, though that did little to boost his confidence.

"Shut it, Salamander. That isn't helping." Gajeel said while trying to move his legs as if they were covered in rust(get it? Cause he's the IRON Dragon Slayer… okay, I'll stop.) Once they reached the dock, they were greeted by the crewmen that accompanied Captain Nate, all sprouting big smiles.

"I can't believe Fairy Tail's actually sailing with us!"

"Titania's even more beautiful in person."

"And Mirajane's here too. This must be heaven!"

"Natsu Dragneel, Wendy Marvell AND GAJEEL REDFOX?! Now we won't have to worry about pirates!"

"Hello miss, would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Everyone sure is excited to see us, huh?" Lucy muttered while a nervous chuckle. She should be used to getting crowded by fans, yet it still caught her off guard.

"Tell you what: if someone buys me a drink, then I'll go out with them." Cana said flirtatiously while giving the crewmen a wink, causing their eyes to turn to hearts.

"You have no shame, do you?" Carla commented with a black expression as Wendy giggled a bit.

"ATTENTION!" Captain Nate shouted while slamming his foot on the deck, causing all of his men to line up in several lines in no time at all. "I know you lot are excited, but remember that we are still have a long trip ahead of us, so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior, am I clear?" He gave all of them a challenging glare. Yes, it was an honor to have such famous Fiore wizards on their ship, but professionalism came first.

"Sir, yes sir!" The crewmen exclaimed in unison while giving the old captain a salute. They then resumed their work with stoic expressions, much to the group's surprise.

"He kinda reminds me of Erza." Gray whispered to Natsu, Gajeel and Lily, who nodded in agreement.

"Still, he seems to have the respect of all his men." Lily said with a proud smile. This man reminded the former knight of Edolas of himself, commanding his men to guard the palace.

"I wouldn't say respect." Happy said while smiling innocently. Captain Nate smiled in satisfaction before looking at everyone else.

"Sorry about my men. You can tell that they're fans. If they give you any trouble, I'll personally throw them overboard." Captain Nate joked while letting out a loud, which everyone joined somewhat forcefully.

"He's joking… right?" Levy asked Kevin, who shrugged.

"Honestly, I have no clue." He said before a thought occurred. "Say Captain, are you gonna bring out your helmsmen?" The older man gave Kevin a knowing grin while the others watched in interest.

"Aye. I think it's time the rest of you saw a few more Pokemon." Captain Nate said, much to their surprise.

"You have Pokemon too?" Romeo asked with a big smile. They haven't even left Magnolia, yet now they were gonna see more Pokemon in person? Take about lucky. With an amused chuckle, Captain Nate reached into his coat pockets and took out two Pokeballs, only they were colored like the ocean rather than the red and white ones Kevin had.

"Those Pokeballs are different. Why?" Juvia couldn't help but ask.

"Seems Kevin never told you." Captain Nate said while glancing at the Sinnoh native, showing everyone his Pokeballs. "There are several different types of Pokeballs, each having different effects. The ones I have are called Dive Balls, which work especially with water Pokemon. Of course, I do have another Pokemon in one of them. Let me show you." Turning to an open space, Captain Nate took a deep breath before throwing both balls in the air. "Come out, you two!" The balls spun in the air a few times before they opened, releasing two streams of aqua blue energy onto the deck. They began to change forms before the light disappeared, giving the Fairy Tail group a better look at Captain Nate's Pokemon.

The first was a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon. It has a round, red and black head, similar to a war helmet, topped with a golden, double-headed axe blade. Its face is primarily yellow with a black outline. The helmet shrouds most of its yellow-and-black face, although its triangular eyes are visible. Resembling shoulder pads, its red shoulders project slightly over its arms and have a thin yellow line where they meet its black torso. It has white, metallic hands that resemble gloves, with retractable, blades attached. Encircling its torso are two blades, which create the impression of a ribcage. Its thighs are red and become progressively thinner as they connect to the knee. Both of its feet are metallic and split down the middle, resembling cloven hooves.

The second was an orange Pokémon resembling an anthropomorphic otter or weasel with longer arms than legs. It has four fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot. Its feet are small in comparison to the rest of the body. It has two pointed blue fins on its arms, two aligned, backward-swept, pointed fins on its head, and two tails. The yellow flotation device, which seems to be made of rubber or a similar substance, gives the impression of an inflatable life vest. The flotation sac goes in a kind of ring behind its head, down in front of its arms, then back behind its back above the tails. Its forelimbs and tails are tipped in cream, and there is an orange teardrop shape near the bottom of its cream belly. It also has a circular cream spot in the center of its head, cream eyelids and a pattern of two black triangles on the edges of its cream muzzle. It has one cream, slightly protruding, oval-shaped spot on its back if it is female and two if it is male. It has small, sharp canine teeth, the top two of which can be seen.

"Bisharp!" The first Pokemon exclaimed with its arms crossed.

"Floa." The second Pokemon added with a smirk.

"SO COOL!" Natsu, Romeo, Wendy, Happy and Lisanna all shouted in awe while the others watch in mild surprise.

"These are my partners, Bisharp and Floatzel." Captain Nate said with a proud smile as Kevin took out his Pokedex to scan them.

_[Bisharp, the Sword Blade Pokemon. No matter how strong the Bisharp, it's said that if the blade on its head is chipped, it will retire from its position as the boss.]_

_[Floatzel, the sea weasel Pokemon. It floats using its well-developed flotation sac. It assists in the rescues of drowning people.]_

"Stand tall, you two. We have special guests with us." Captain Nate said like a military commander, causing both Pokemon to straighten up. He then looked to several of his crewmen. "Untie the ropes, we're leaving for Sinnoh!"

"Yes sir, Captain sir." Saluting to him, the two crewmen quickly began untying the know from the railing of the ship, throwing the ropes towards the dock. The crewmen at the bridge, seeing this, began to turn the wheel of the ship.

"Oh crap!" Natsu and Gajeel both fell on the group, holding their stomachs and waited for the feeling of losing their breakfast… only it didn't come. "Huh?"

'HAHAHAHA! What did I tell you?" Captain Nate laughed before grabbing both Dragon Slayers and lifting them up to their feet. They looked around and saw that they were indeed moving, but they weren't feeling the need to die.

"They aren't feeling any motion sickness?" Mirajane asked in confusion.

"Aye. See, some of my men suffer the same fate as these two, so…" Captain Nate pointed to the top of the bridge, where a light green Lacrima can be seen emitting a gentle wave of energy. "I bought that Motion Lacrima to make them immune to motion sickness, as long as they stay on the ship."

"So even though you have all this technology, you still use Lacrima. I must admit, that is clever." Erza complimented with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Now we won't have to throw up!" Natsu cheered as he and Gajeel gave each other a high five, though once they realized what they were doing, they turned away. Everyone laughed at this.

Kevin leaned against the railing, looking at the open sea with a smile. _'Sinnoh, here we come.'_

**Jesus, did this take a long time to write. I knew what I wanted, yet the finished product was long that even I anticipated. Still, I think I set enough up to catch your attention. Surprised you guys with Cana coming, huh? Rewatching the anime made me like Cana even more: from her comedic moments to her sad backstory with Gildarts. So I thought 'why not bring her to Sinnoh as well?'**

**Now, there will be a few things that I'll keep from the OG story like some of the Pokemon caught and what not, but the rest will be a surprise. I hope you guys will like it and tell me how the first DLC for Sword and Shield is since I am a college student with no money *proceeds to cry into a ball.***

**Follow, Fav, Review and PM for anything regarding this story and please check out my Johto story.**

**Next time: Contests, eggs, oh my!**


End file.
